Pokewing Z
by Kuwabara Shizuru
Summary: At last, the fic that I've been thinking of since before the last millenium ended has arrived! Starting from Chapter 5, as 1-4 are in script format. Follow the adventures of Ash as he learns of his one true destiny...rated for language and violence in lat


Pokewing Z, Episode 5:Pallet Town Bombing

(Ah yes, the disclaimer. Pokemon, Gundam Wing, and Dragonball Z do not belong to me, and I am not getting paid for this, nor will I ever. With that being said...)

"Oh my God! That looks just like the guy you busted yesterday, Ash!", came Misty's shocked voice. "Yeah, it does. Look, his name is Butch. Could it actually be the same guy?!", replied Ash, with an equal amount of shock in his voice. "Butch Jones.", said Violet. "He disappeared two years before your brother died.", continued Lily. "His reasons for disappearing were to help his master.", finished Daisy.

"Misty, are you okay?", asked Ash. "...Is there anyone from my biological family still alive,  
asked Misty, after a long silence. "Your father. Eric Williams.", answered Lily. "No way! THE Eric Williams?! The man behind the visa-phone?!", blurted Ash. "Yup, the very same.", Daisy stated, matter-of-factly. "Where can I find my father?", questioned Misty. "His mansion is on the outskirts of Vermilion City.", replied Violet.

"That's all I need to know. Thanks for cooperating.", Misty said, thoughtfully. "Wait.", Daisy said. "I know we're not biologically related, but...you'll always be our sister. Please, don't ever forget that."

Misty stood there and stared down at the floor for a few seconds, then everyone in the room could hear her choked sob as she ran into an embrace from her three sisters. "You'll always be my sisters, as well." said Misty, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Meanwhile, across Indigo Island, near Pallet Town, a girl stood at the top of a hill overlooking Pallet Town. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes. She looked to be about five feet and ten inches in height. She was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, except that it was red, with a gray R on the jacket. She wore a scowl on her face, currently.

"Why the hell did I have to get your cigarettes again?!", asked the girl, speaking into a tiny microphone, which was protruding from her earphones. "Because I'm not able to purchase them at the store! I'm only 16, you know! Damn 'We Card' program..." replied the voice of a male from the other end of the microphone. "Anyway, did you set the bombs?", he continued. "Yes Wayne, I set the bombs. But I'd rather not lure Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower back to Pallet Town by bombing it!", exclaimed the brunette. "Janine, I really don't care.", replied Wayne, with an emotionless voice.

"Look, just make sure they're all wired to each other. The more damage done, the greater the chance of us getting Ash to come back to Pallet."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Back at Cerulean, Ash and Misty were leaving the Gym. "Bye Misty! Hope you find what you're looking for!", shouted Daisy. "I plan to! I'll be back!", Misty shouted back to her older sister.  
As they left the gym grounds, she turned to Ash with a perplexed look on her face.

"So...what now?"

"Well, we find a bus going to Vermilion City, for starters."

"You know, you don't have to come with me now, Ash..."

"Yeah, but I WANT to come with you. What kind of friend would I be if I only ditched you halfway?"

"Ash...thanks. Really."

"Don't mention it. Now, shall we get to that bus station?"

"Actually, why don't we go eat? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, neither one of us have eaten today."

And so, the two travelled across town, all the way to the local McSlowpoke's. There,  
they were greeted by the mascot of McSlowpokes: a man costumes in a Slowy McSlowpoke outfit, Shellder clamped to his "tail" and everything.

"Welcome to McSlowpoke's, home of the Slowpoke Tail Burger. Can I help you?", the man said, in a scratchy voice that sounded like he had been smoking for a long time.  
"Uh, yeah. Let us order at the counter." Ash answered, in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Of course. No consideration for the poor schmuck in the Slowpoke costume..."

Ash and Misty approached the counter, where a familiar looking lady, who had blonde hair in "shooting star" pigtails, greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to McSlowpoke's!", she said, "How may I help you?"

"Uh yes,", Ash said, "I'd like to know if your Slowpoke Tail Burger is made of real Slowpoke Tail, or if it's that cheap imitation tail they sell on the market."

"We sell both kinds here, sir.", the clerk replied, "We use Marril's tail oil for frying them."

"That's TERRIBLE!", Misty shouted, "Where do you get off hurting those poor Marills?!"

"My appetite is too terrible for me to care, Misty! We'll take two!", Ash replied quickly.

"Funny, so will we!", the woman said, pushing a button on the counter which dropped the two teenagers into a pit.

"Hey! What's going on here?!", Ash said angrily. The blonde woman just laughed for a few minutes before speaking up.

"We've got you right where we want you, THAT'S what's going on!", the blonde woman sneered.

"Yeah,", the man in the McSlowpoke suit spoke up, "so prepare for trouble!"

The odd duo then began a Team Rocket motto. More specifically, the OTHER Team Rocket motto.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

The woman threw off her McSlowpoke's uniform, revealing...

"Cassidy!"

The mascot then threw off his outfit, revealing...

"Butch!"

The two contorted their bodies until they formed an R together.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night!"

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight!"

"That's right!"

"Oh great, you two again.", Ash said, "But wait, how'd you get out of jail?!"

"That's easy...", Butch began, "...the boss sprung us out so we could take care of you!"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them, coming in somewhat garbled, and obviously disguised,  
from something inside of Butch's shirt in, Butch...", came the voice from the small radio Butch had just removed from his shirt pocket.

"Butch here, sir.", came Butch's reply, as he faced away from the pit that Ash and Misty were currently trapped in.

"Do you have Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower in your possession?"

"Yes sir, both are present and accounted for. How shall we get rid of them for the Boss?"

"Don't. New orders. You are to make sure they go back to Pallet Town before the sun sets."

"What?! Are these orders from the Boss himself?!"

"No. They're from me, but I'm sure the Boss will understand and come to appreciate my plan eventually..."

"That's madness! I'm just going to off the two of them here!"

"THEY'RE TO BE BROUGHT TO PALLET TOWN ALIVE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"...Understood. I'll take care of it personally."

"Good. I'll give you further instructions upon arriving.", and with that, the radio went silent...

"Cassidy, new orders."

"Yeah, I heard, let's get them out fast."

And so, Ash and Misty were forcefully removed from the pit. "Now, don't get any bright ideas,  
Butch said, "Remember the guns we brought for our last encounter? We still have them, so if you try to pull any heroics, this restaurant's floor will be covered with your brains. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it...", Ash said, "Can we at least know where you're taking us?"

"No. That's a surprise. Now hurry up!", Butch said angrily, shoving his gun into Ash's back and forcing him to walk forward at a steady pace.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

The four reached the bus station soon enough, and Cassidy walked over and spoke to the clerk. After a few minutes, she walked back, holding four tickets.

"Score!", Cassidy said, with a smirk, "four one-way tickets to Pallet Town!"

"Pallet Town?! That's where we're going?!", Ash asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes.", Butch said, after a few seconds of silence, "Our boss wants you back in Pallet Town to see something."

"What are you all planning?!", Ash asked, angrily.

"Look, he didn't say anything about what he was planning. Now get going!"

And so, the heroes were led into the bus...meanwhile, Janine was racked with guilt by what was about to transpire.

"UGH! Why do I have to DO this?! I'll never be able to live it down!"

Wayne's voice piped up from the headphones. "Just kill your emotions. That's what I did."

"Shut up.", was Janine's simple reply to her partner.

"Okay...according to my network, they'll be there in a matter of minutes. So be ready to detonate those bombs..."

"Right. Hey, Wayne?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder what it'd be like if we could go back, and...you know, do things differently?"

"...No."

"You're no fun. You know that?"

"Yes."

A few minutes pass.

"How long, now?"

"They should be arriving any second n-- okay, they're here! Do it!"

Janine hesitated for a few seconds.

"I SAID DO IT!"

"...God forgive me.."

Janine pressed the button, and instantly, ten different houses all blew up at once. The pattern in which they blew up formed the letter R. Ash and Misty saw the whole thing, and as Ash looked on, he began to stutter. The stutter didn't last long, however, as it shortly changed to racking sobs. Misty just looked on in horror. A few miles away, in a cabin, was the green-eyed boy,  
Wayne, laughing maniacally.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH TEAM ROCKET, ASH KETCHUM! HA HA HA!"

And, atop a hill on Pallet Town, bomb remote by her feet now, Janine's eyes were welled up with tears, and she uttered four words before breaking down into the same kinda of racking sob Ash was doing...

"What have I done?"

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
